Shadows in the Light
by Sasurealian
Summary: As one of the last Sheikah, I have a huge responsibility. I have been trained my whole life and kept away from the world. Then Impa HAD to go and hire me a bodyguard who I must sign loyalty and service to. With a dark past and demons at my heels, I feel as if the task is impossible. SHINK/ YAOI/ AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Zelda, Link, or Sheik. If I did then I'd make sure everyone knew Sheik was male.

**Title:** Shadows in the Light

**Pairings:** Male Sheik/Link

**Rating:** T / Pg-13 (M later on?)

**Genre:** /Romance/Humor/Drama

**Summary:** As one of the last Sheikah, I have a huge responsibility. I have been trained my whole life and kept away from the world. Then Impa HAD to go and hire me a body guard and one that wears too much green!

**Timeline:** Alternate universe/ Take note that it is written in current timeline.

**Warnings:** Sheik is his own person and also male. If you don't like, please don't read. Also this is yaoi. Meaning two boys! And with two boys in love, you know what's adrift!

**Status: **Ongoing

**A/N: Oh my...a SHINK story! I am really excited about it though *_* Guys please let me know what you all think of it so far!**

* * *

><p><strong>Shadows in the Light<strong>

**Chapter One**

I use to be afraid of my shadow when I would stand into the light. Perhaps that's always why I prefered darkness...

...this is where my story began.

"Sheik, get your ass down here and EAT!"

Oh goddesses.

Impa can't give me a break can she? I rolled my eyes at her, choosing not to glance at my door which was inched open. I was almost finished with this level on my game and I've been at it for hours.

That was the wonderful joys of summer and somehow Impa missed that memo.

There was no way I was excited about college starting next week. It involved a dorm and also being a 'grown up'. Not as if I wasn't trained for that already. Honestly, I was trained for so much more. I sighed and shook my head as I pressed the X button a few too many times on the controller. "DAMNIT!"

The controlled was tossed for the umpity time across my room and I cursed the rainbow.

"SHEIK!"

"GODDESSES DAMNIT WOMAN!"

"STOP SAYING THAT AND GET YOUR STUPID ASS DOWN HERE BEFORE I STRING YOU UP ON THE ROOF BY YOUR TOES!"

I huffed and glared at my door. I knew she'd do it too. Giving up, I stood running a hand through my unruly blonde hair. Impa sort of became my mom after my parents died several years ago. I was only six when they were murdered and then two years later I was taken from my country and moved to America with Impa. She was part of my family heritage and actually one of the few Sheikah who remained besides me.

Apparently I was a big deal because I was supposed to revive my family name and become some powerful leader for the Sheikah. That's what I was in case you were wondering. I was weird looking with bright red eyes that I had to hide with blue contacts and my ears are pointy, too, but I guess it's more normal to say I have deformed ears than devil eyes. We were powerful and we were born to serve and protect. It was our life to become the shadows and make ourselves invisible, but also visible. The whole thing gave me a headache and through my entire life I have been trained to prepare myself for a future that honestly sounds like an asshole.

I lazily walked down the stairs and arrived in the kitchen. Sighing, I crossed my arms and leaned all my weight on my left hip, "You rang."

Impa's expression slightly scared me, but I was used to it by now, "You're completely useless, you realize that? Now sit down and eat and stay off the damn video game or else I'll set it on fire!"

Sad thing is, I've seen Impa light things on fire before. Dinner, lunch, breakfast…my bedroom….

I plopped down in my chair and twisted my fork into the spaghetti. Impa sure knew how to cook when she wasn't setting the house on fire. I couldn't learn how to cast fire and Impa had been trying to teach me for years, although last year she decided to stop training me for fire wielding for my protection. She told me that wielding fire is dangerous and it could be the termination of my life if I ever learned how, simply because normal people don't go around casting fire with their hands. I guess that was a sure sign that Impa didn't trust me. Fire was a big deal though, even back in my country. Impa was the only remaining Sheikah that still had magic, everyone else had perished.

"Are you prepared for school yet?"

Small talk once again. "Yea, I guess so.." I answered taking another bite, making sure not to let my gaze meet hers.

"You need to start preparing yourself, this is gravely important for you future."

I rolled my eyes and scoffed, "I don't see how that is the case when I'm not going to be using any of this knowledge in my future."

"You'll know more about these Americans and that could be assistance for you."

I shook my head in disbelief, "Impa, I haven't had many friends growing up and even now, you're so scared for me to do anything that it just….." I nursed my temples, "its plain irritating."

Impa bit her lower lip and stared off at nothing in particular, "Yea I've been meaning to talk to you about that."

"What do you mean?" I quirked a brow and forgot my dinner beside me.

"Listen Sheik there is somet-"

'DING DONG'

The doorbell caught both of our attention and I stood out of my chair the same time as Impa, "Who is that."

"Just shut it and put on your covering."

I sighed heavily and quickly ran up to my room to grab my head covering and face wrap. I wasn't allowed to show anything except my fake eyes to anyone. It was the reason why I didn't have many friends. Everyone thought I was a huge freak. Impa was allowed to see me, but she was the only one. It was a disgrace to let outsiders see a Sheikah's face, although Impa was the only exception to this rule since she was a master. There was no telling if I'd ever be that level of importance so I became use to hiding my features. I slipped on fingerless gloves, too because even though I didn't see the harm in my hands showing, Impa would have a frenzy.

I began to run down the stairs again with my blonde hair slapping me in the eyes. You would imagine I would slip and fall, but I was so use to being blinded by my hair and cowl that I was pretty good at navigating my way in the dark.

I stopped half way down the stairs once I noticed Impa talking to a boy who looked my age with blonde hair similar to mine. He wore a forest green V-neck shirt with black trousers. Impa glanced my way, interrupting whatever the guy was saying and motioned for me to come to her.

I cautiously made my way towards her quirking a brow, "Sheik, this is Link, he is….well…umm…" Impa cleared her voice and then flashed her eyes towards 'Link'. "He is your body guard."

"W-what!" I dug my nails into the side of my head and glared, "I don't need a damn body guard!"

"Sheik!" Impa retorted and I simply ignored her.

"No! This is stupid, why do I need a body guard? I could kill this guy if I wanted to!"

"Sheik, I'm only here to help you." Link stepped between me and Impa and held out his hand, "It's really nice to meet you, I've heard wonderful things about you."

I slapped his hand away with gritted teeth. Although you couldn't see my jaw, the anger was evident in my eyes.

Before I knew what happened, I was shoved back against the front door by Impa. Her arm was against my throat making it hard to breathe, "Sheikah, you WILL apologize immediately! What do you think you are! You existence is meaningless when you display this behavior!" Her ruby eyes were now glaring into mine as I struggled to breathe. Once she released me I was quick to my knees, bowing to Impa and this rat in green. I begged myself to control my emotions. I kept my gaze to the floor and my head lowered, "My apologies, master. Forgive me."

There was silence, but I did not waver.

"Link is trained with not only firearm, but also with a sword. He was brought up in a place known as Hyrule and his skills are above anyone else of his kind. He is not only your body guard, but also your master just as I am. You will do whatever he asks and address him correctly." As Impa spoke I only became angrier. Luckily I was skilled in holding a façade.

"Impa, he doesn't have to address me formally, just Link will do." The dork grinned sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. This idiot must have been a joke.

"No, Link, he must learn respect." Impa grabbed my shoulder and motioned for me to rise, "Sheik, you know I love you and I need not say more. You see, I'm leaving for this country and heading back to retrieve the remaining Sheikah. There are only about six remaining Sheikah and I hear that one of them is a girl who is willing to rebuild the bloodline with you."

Hearing those words made me bite my tongue. I had heard my whole life I had to rebuild my clan, but I didn't want it to be with someone that I didn't choose. I felt like so used and as if I was worth nothing.

"…of course, ma'am."

Impa grabbed the corners of my face and stared deep into my fake blue eyes, "Link will take care of you and you will serve allegiance to him. Tomorrow before I leave, I will hold a small ceremony to join you as Link's guard and in return, Link shall protect you so that you can restore the Sheikah clan. With you two working together, I'm sure you'll both be alright. Don't forget all your training and why you're here, Sheik."

Impa released my face and turned towards the mimicking blonde, "Thank you so much, Link. You are a hero to the Sheikah and a hero to us both." I watched as Impa smiled weakly and Link nodded his head in return. Why didn't Impa inform me of this news beforehand? Less than an hour ago I was enjoying the life of summer for a teenager before college began and now…now I was back to being a Sheikah, a guard, a slave.

"Sheik, please show Link to the guest room and retire for the night. You'll both need rest for tomorrow."

Without a word I nodded and began to head up the stairs. Link followed with his suitcase in hand.

I remained silent until we reached his room, "My Lord…" I spoke in a mere whisper.

Link stepped past me and flicked on the light. Of course the room was extremely tidy as it should be. There was a queen size bed in the middle of the room with a dresser and a nightstand. The walls were a vanilla color and there wasn't much to write home about honestly.

"You don't need to call me Lord; Link is fine."

I chose to ignore him as I turned on my heels to leave, but he caught my arm, "Also, Sheik….you don't need to hide your eyes from me."

I yanked my arm away with a scoff, "I don't show myself to outsiders." With that I walked away and went to my room, trying desperately not to slam my door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Zelda, Link, or Sheik. If I did then I'd make sure everyone knew Sheik was male.

**Title:** Shadows in the Light

**Pairings:** Male Sheik/Link

**Rating:** T / Pg-13 (M later on?)

**Genre:** /Romance/Humor/Drama

**Summary:** As one of the last Sheikah, I have a huge responsibility. I have been trained my whole life and kept away from the world. Then Impa HAD to go and hire me a body guard and one that wears too much green!

**Timeline:** Alternate universe/ Take note that it is written in current timeline.

**Warnings:** Sheik is his own person and also male. If you don't like, please don't read. Also this is yaoi. Meaning two boys! And with two boys in love, you know what's adrift!

**Status: **Ongoing

**A/N: Soooo here is chapter TWO! I'm kinda unsure if this is any good so far. I really love writing it though. Shink is life *_* lol. But I know it's rather messy, at least I am enjoying writing this. I am starting to get excited for all the ideas I have for this fic. I updated chapter one a little so it's not so messy. xD I should update again this weekend...or at least I'll try to xD Please review ;; I wanna hear your opinions so far!**

* * *

><p><strong>Shadows in the Light<strong>

**Chapter Two**

I didn't sleep at all that night. Emotions swept over me and I tossed and turned the hours away. Before I knew it, the sun was beginning to rise. Most nights when my brain wouldn't turn off, I spent the time trying to numb the pain, but sometimes I didn't know from what.

I tossed my legs over the side of the bed and stared ahead of me out the window. The sky was grey, but I could have sworn it was my amber eyes playing tricks on me. Did we only see what we wanted to see?

I covered myself properly and left my room with a stoic expression stained on my face. It was time to grow up and put the games aside. Starting today that façade, that distraction was all surreal.

"Sheik, do you want to help prepare breakfast for our guest?" I didn't answer Impa as I took the bowl of fruit from her and sat it onto the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Where is he?"

"I imagine he is getting dressed or is still asleep." I didn't meet Impa's gaze as she spoke. The grapes looked grey also; strange.

I walked to the kitchen table and sat down trying to wake myself up.

"Sheik…you can't act like this. You're going to have to prepare yourself for what you're here to do. Don't fuck this up."

Impa didn't curse often, but when she did, it was with meaning. In fact all words had meanings, even the cruel ones.

"I am prepared, Impa."

She unexpectedly reached out and took my hand squeezing it, "Good, then stop acting like this is killing you and try and show a little emotion." I swallowed back whatever was in my throat and fidgeted with the gauze wrapped around my fingers.

"Oh- uh…sorry. Am I interrupting something?" Impa and I both raised our attention to our newly arrived guest. He stood in the entrance of the kitchen fully dressed for the day in clothes almost identical to the ones he sported last night.

"Oh, you're completely fine. We just prepared breakfast actually. I hope you like fruit and toast." Impa grinned and stood up to pull the food from the island onto the kitchen table. The guest pulled a chair out beside me and sat down and the dark aura around me radiated. Did this prick have to sit beside me? Why did his eyes linger on me longer than they needed?

Trying to keep my face calm, I reached out and stole a piece of toast. I gave silent prayers to the goddesses and bit into the buttered bread.

"So….Sheik starts college next week. That's going to take and lot of work on his part, but I suspect you'll both be fine." My eyes flickered up towards Impa. Wait….what was she implying? Perhaps she was only talking to Link, but of course I was sitting right here when she spoke it.

"Both…?"

"Ah yes! Link will be joining you in college." Impa grinned up at me and I dropped my toast and held my breath. I could feel my nostrils flare. Why? Why me? That guy is going to be parading around with me at school? I didn't know him, nor did I intend to.

I didn't want to show my emotion, but goddesses it was hard to hold a façade currently, "That's wonderful." I let out a deep breath and faked a smile towards Link who tossed me an equality fake upturn of his lips. It was odd…..why didn't he look genially as happy as Impa? I found myself staring into his icy blue eyes for longer than I anticipated and yanked my gaze back to the food before me. Those eyes….they were….well….they reminded of….

I squeezed my eyes shut and mentally cursed myself. There was no need to get caught up in the past, it was known as that for a reason.

"You both will hypothetically be protecting each other. It makes credible sense because you're both trained in that field."

"Impa, why do I need to be 'protected'?" I used my pointer fingers in the air to mock quotations for protected, "It's rather pointless when I am trained to protect myself. I don't need this-this" I eyed Link from bottom to top, "-blonde pretty boy to protect me! I beg to differ on his skills."

"Sheik listen-"

"No no." Link interjected and stood from his chair standing over me, "Sheik holds a decent argument. Who am I to come into his home and tell him how to live his life and sign him up for some protection service he doesn't need? Then I request his aid in serving me. It's rather selfish of me honestly. He doesn't need the likes of this 'pretty boy'." Link's voice went high on his newly acquired name and I scowled. This stupid little prick.

"You better sit down!" I stood along with the hot shot and crossed my arms. Inwardly I hissed at the few inches the prick had over me. It had to be his boots, although it made me feel better thinking he was compensating for something.

"Boys, you both are acting foolish, both of you sit down and finish breakfast."

"No, Impa, let's see where this stupid prick takes this." I smirked up at the unwavering blonde. He was paler than me, but my blonde hair was a breath lighter than his. I noticed he has his ears pierced ears with blue studs. His jaw was slim which somehow suited him. I had a hard time thinking he was ugly, but everyone in this room –himself included- knew he was good looking. Plus those cerulean eyes captivated me. This asshole was going down.

"You're such a joke, pretty boy."

I wasn't sure what happened and I definitely wasn't expecting it. Link silently snapped and lunged at me like a wild cat on meat. The chair I was sitting in was easily kicked aside and the lovely floral wall ended up being the only thing my deceiving blue eyes could see. My hands were bound behind my back by the prick's and his free arm was pressed into my spine.

While repressing me, his mouth hovered above the shell of my ear, "If I were…I don't know, someone who wanted you dead, well, let's just assume you would already be that. Although-" Link swung me around so that my front was facing him. He forced my arms above my head and I felt the shelf above me wiggle as it dared to fall off the wall, "-as you stated, you really don't need protecting, do you?" Link inched closer towards me and flicked his index finger across my throat emphasizing a knife and I thanked goddesses he could not see my face because the anger captivating it could set fire to the rain. I had enough of this.

I brought my knee up swiftly and nailed him in the gut. He released me to clutch his middle which allowed me to sweep his legs up from under his and landing his pretty ass on the floor. I sat above him with his arms draped around him painfully, "What did you say about me needing protection?" I quirked a brow as he coughed to regain his breath, "Pretty boy."

"BOYS!"

Awww, Impa had to ruin the fun. I frowned remorsefully.

"Get off the floor both of you! You're breaking shit and I'm on a tight schedule. Now I must join your two asses together before I leave so hurry up and eat breakfast before I sling you both up on the roof by your toes!"

There was no need to answer her so I scoffed leaving my breakfast behind and headed into the living room. However the goody-two-shoes sat back down at the table and bowed his apologies. He started it anyway. He thought he could rival my strength, heh, yeah right! That guy was hackneyed.

Impa walked into the living room alone and crossed her arms with a frown, "Sheik, why do you continuously act like such a fool! How do you expect to stand for anything when you make such petty choices?"

"Impa, you treat me like a child! Maybe if you gave me space to grow up I could."

"Then fine, I will!"

I opened my mouth to retort, but I wasn't expecting her answer. I stood from the couch I was lounging on and sighed, "Then I don't need that prick in there to protect me." I pointed to the kitchen and kept my eyes on hers, "I can protect myself, I promise." My eyes softened and Impa's in return did also.

"Sheik, you don't understand. Link is replacing me." She turned her gaze from mine and uncrossed her arms, "When I leave, no one will be with you and that is a reason for someone to come after you. They'll find out I'm gone and once they do, they won't hesitate to search for you. It's crucial you're dead to them, they don't want the Sheikah to be revived."

I shook my head slowly, "Impa, I don't want to replace you."

"Yes but.." Impa glanced to the kitchen to make sure Link couldn't hear our conversation, "He needs you."

I snorted and rolled my eyes, "Obviously not. He thinks he has the situation under control."

"It isn't like that. He could use your help also. You both need each other to get by and that is why we are having this ceremony to join the two of you together. You will serve Link." It almost sounded like a marriage proposal which caused a headache.

Link walked in as she said that and I knew it was time. I wanted to argue, I wanted to stop her, but Impa already made her mind up and because I loved her I decided to push down my pride for once in my life.

"First off, Sheik, since I know you're such an adult, I decided to give you the rite of passage." Impa motioned for me to sit on the couch as she walked into the kitchen to grab a few things. Of course I had heard about the tradition by the Sheikah who pass from child to adult. The male Sheikah would pierce their ears so that everyone would know they were an adult and no longer a child. I never figured Impa would grace me with this gift. I could recall when I was a small child I would go to the ceremonies with my parents. Typically I'd fall asleep in the pews, but they were always really fancy and had the best desserts at the reception afterwards. I missed those days immensely.

Impa returned with a match and a needle. She also carried two red rubies which were carved into earrings. My heart began to race.

Link stood in the doorway of the living room without saying a word. His eyes were on the floor as Impa spoke in Sheikah. She was chanting the familiar words of our people. It talked about power and strength and how we were blessed under our dear goddesses Din, Nayru, and Farore.

"Kneel."

I stood from the couch and onto the floor before her. I kept my head lowered and heard Impa light the match. She began to chant again and got to her knees so that she was level with me. Her hand gently tilted my chin upward and she smiled into my eyes. The needle was set over the fading flame and without blinking an eye, she piercing the hot metal through my ear and then out, replacing it with the gem. The same occurred with my other ear while she whispered chants of the Sheikah. Once she finished I closed my eyes softly.

"Now rise, Sheikah, guardian of his people. You have passed from child into adulthood." As I stood, I felt this overwhelming feeling overcome my body. I believed it was my deceased parents and perhaps they were proud of me, although I found it difficult for them to have reason to be proud of me. I hadn't done anything worth being noticed.

Link clapped in the background and I sent him daggers. I couldn't tell if he was making fun of me or not.

Smiling, Impa released a deep breath, "Well today is full of ceremonies. Now for the joining of you two brats and then I can be on my way. Link, get over here."

This was the part I was dreading. I stood beside Impa and waited for her instructions. I didn't want to fight my way out of this one, if she really wanted this bastard to follow me around like a puppy then so be it. I didn't want to let Impa down more than I had to.

I glanced to Link who surprisingly had his gaze straight in front of him and not on me for once.

"Now boys, this ceremony will join coalesce you together. For a Sheikah, they protect and serve and Sheik, you will give your loyalty to Link. It is your newly acquired task to protect him." Impa let out a held breath then blinked, "Do you Sheik, solemnly swear to protect Link with your life and to serve him with you innate purpose and duty?"

I got to one knee and faced Impa like I was taught to do as a child, "I swear." I spoke with eyes straight ahead.

"Now Link, do you accept this Sheikah's amity proposal to protect and serve you while in return you protect him without trepidation and with zealous ambitions?" Link's eyes flickered towards her and then down towards mine, "I swear." He answered back with serious eyes.

"In this merger proposal, I fuse you Sheik and Link together as a unity. May you both protect each other and the goddesses in return shall protect you, too." Impa motioned for me to rise and I did turning to Link with stoic eyes. I knew what this meant for me, I was trained for this my whole life and even though this man who I didn't know was my new master, I would live up to my name and make my parents proud. I'd make Impa proud.

I dropped to one knee in front of Link with my right arm deep below my abdomen and my left at my side, "My Lord, I shall protect you with my life."

It sounded silly saying this to the man that moments over I was attacking in the kitchen, but a job was a job and this was no exception.

Link didn't reply to me and instead stared me down for a long moment.

"Sheikah, remove your mask and eyes and repeat that again." I was taken aback by Link's request and furrowed my brows.

"No, I cannot. I do not show my face to-"

"That's hell! You're now fused to me and I demand that you take it off."

I scoffed, "Don't confuse loyalty with obedience, asshole. I might be your right hand, but I am not some dog that sits and rolls over."

With those last words, I stood and left the room. I didn't try to avoid the dirty looks Impa shot me as I left. I did what I could to stay loyal to that prick, but he made the choice to demean me, so he deserved the outcome. I didn't want to apologize; he should know that it's disrespectful to tell a Sheikah to remove their mask.

I went up to my room and once again locked myself in. My heart was racing, my ears were sore, and I was pretty sure Link and I were supposed to drink from some shiny cup to finalize my service to him. I scowled at the thought. I didn't want to go back down there and face Impa, I didn't want to see that stupid jerk! The idea caused a migraine! Couldn't I rewind back to yesterday when everything seemed blithe? I guess it never was, but at least we could all pretend it was! Some would say I avoided conflict instead of face it, but wasn't that for the best? Wasn't it a way of protecting yourself?

I fell head first into my bed and buried my face into my pillow and groaned. Please goddesses help me to understand. How was I to give service to a man that made my head spin? Why did my heart burn with pain when I was around him? That must have been a sign that he wasn't supposed to be in my life right?

Those stupid crystal eyes….I loathed him! I loathed Link!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Zelda, Link, or Sheik. If I did then I'd make sure everyone knew Sheik was male.

**Title:** Shadows in the Light

**Pairings:** Male Sheik/Link

**Rating:** T / Pg-13 (M later on?)

**Genre:** /Romance/Humor/Drama

**Summary:** As one of the last Sheikah, I have a huge responsibility. I have been trained my whole life and kept away from the world. Then Impa HAD to go and hire me a body guard and one that wears too much green!

**Timeline:** Alternate universe/ Take note that it is written in current timeline.

**Warnings:** Sheik is his own person and also male. If you don't like, please don't read. Also this is yaoi. Meaning two boys! And with two boys in love, you know what's adrift!

**Status: **Ongoing

**A/N: Sorry for the pause in updating. I moved a week ago and then I had a lot of school come up and then of course Halloween, but now my life is starting to calm down again. I'm going to try and update again this week since I know the chapters aren't the longest. The story is starting to come together now. I'm scared that it might suck, but I promise I'll do my best. Thanks for all the reviews! I really love them! *_* Also, I finished my Sheik cosplay and posted the pics on my instagram which is sasurealian. Feel free to check them out!**

* * *

><p><strong>Shadows in the Light<strong>

**Chapter Three**

The ceiling fan was spinning so fast and it currently reminded me of my thoughts.

I was upside down on my bed with my head hanging off the mattress. I had my headphones in and was listening to music on my iPhone. I remember when Impa gave this to me for my eighteenth birthday and it was not all that exciting because it isn't as if I had anyone to talk to besides Impa. So instead it turned into a music player and a way to get on the internet.

I guess I also used it for ignoring assholes.

Stupid Link.

If there was a knock on the door I didn't heard it, but suddenly it was busted off the hinges soaring into my room and crashing before my bed and inches from my head.

"IMPA! That's my DOOR!"

"Was." Impa corrected me crossing her arms, but given how I was upside down on my bed, she looked rather lopsided. I turned up right and immediately lowered my head at her gaze. I knew that expression, but once again she was treating me like a child. I haven't been a child for a long time; ever since that day.

"Impa-"

"Sheik, the way you're acting-"

It was my turn to interrupt her. I jumped off my bed and bowed before her in a swift motion. My eyes were towards the ground. I didn't know what to say to her, but this was how I knew to apologize and perhaps she didn't care for one, but I was offering it regardless.

"Impa, I'm not a child anymore and I am allowed to make my own decisions, so please respect that." I bit my lower lip and my heart hammered against my chest. After everything Impa and I've been through I just wanted her to accept me and be proud of me. Even if that meant I had to be-friend the green guy in my living room.

"Fine Sheik, I won't scold you, but you're going to go back down there and apologize and finish the ceremony. That isn't asking for much."

I fisted my hand and took a deep breath. I guess that answer would suffice, besides, as a Sheikah I should get use to not speaking my own thoughts or having any, "Alright, Impa."

I shuffled past her and down the stairs, my hand sliding down the railing as a moved. I could spot the asshole in the living room sitting on the couch. I needed to get this over with as soon as possible. Maybe life would resume as before. That's all I wanted truthfully.

I entered the living room and turned on autopilot, "Let's do this."

"Hey, Sheik, I'm sorry about disrespecting you like that." Link was quick to his feet and stood before me with sad eyes. It was confusing because he actually looked sincere.

"That…that wasn't right of me, Sheik and I'm really sorry for ever thinking about treating you in that manner."

I was taken aback by his apology and averted my eyes from anywhere but him. "I-it's fine."

"You hesitated."

I scrunched my nose, "Really it's whatever."

I was unsure what else I could say to Link. I wouldn't forgive him that easily, but I enjoyed his effort, although I wasn't sure why because either way after this ceremony was over I was going to make sure I see as little of him as possible. Luckily Impa entered the room with a glass of wine which we would drink to make our bond permanent. This felt like a contract from hell, but it wasn't like I had a choice in the matter.

We both went silent and drank from the glass while Impa spoke words in Sheikah.

The wine tasted too bitter, but perhaps my mood was corresponding with my taste buds.

After it was finished everything went silent and Link was staring at me with those stupid blue eyes. I glanced away hoping he'd get the hint.

"Well now boys, that wasn't so bad was it?" Impa asked quirking a brow. I tried desperately not to roll my eyes at her. This was all her fault and I wasn't letting her live this down. I ended up crossing my arms and flashing her deadpanned expression.

"Well, not to be rude, but I am retiring to my room to prepare my move next week for college." I bowed shortly to Impa and then even shorter to Link. They didn't retort as I walked away which left me feeling extremely relived. Perhaps things would go back to normal after all.

Not much got done when I returned to my room. I ended up on my phone again listening to music and flipping through old books that Impa lent me in Sheikah language. I wished all my books were in Sheikah and believe it or not, English is my second language. I spoke it like any American, but you could say I had a marvelous teacher when I was younger. I always tried to pretend the past didn't matter, but I don't think anyone can hide from something that affected them eternally.

I skimmed the pages and watched as a cloud of dust danced in the sunlight from the window. It had been a while since I've read these, but it was all I did when I first arrived in America. I remember I detested this place and tried to run away the first week, but Impa was always there to grab me and wrap her arms around me comforting me in Sheikah lullabies that were popular when I was a child.

It was hard to imagine she wasn't going to be around starting today. The thought was rather painful, but I was an adult now and I had responsibilities of my own. Of course I had that prick, but he can't replace Impa. I don't know why Impa would hire a guy like him; he doesn't even respect my heritage!

The thought was making me aggravated all over again and I turned up the music on my phone up louder and shut my eyes letting my thoughts scatter.

Time has flown by and I ended up falling asleep while listening to music. I wasn't sure if Impa already left and I couldn't imagine she would without saying her farewells to me, but either way I needed to talk to her alone before she was on her way. I didn't want to part with her on such a dire note. This attitude I was portraying wasn't like me, but I supposed every dog has their day.

I headed to her room knowing that she'd be in there, but right before I turned the hallway that lead to her room I heard her talking and I knew it was no other than Link. I froze my steps and perked my ears to my name being said.

"…and Sheik doesn't understand that about you, but I think in time he will come to admire you as a friend."

I sunk into the wall and lost the breath in my lungs. Why was she talking to him about me? That wasn't her place.

"Impa, it's fine, I don't expect anything out of Sheik, I just want him to be safe, that is all I ever wanted."

I could hear a long sigh from Impa, "I don't understand why a man of your talents would come here on a whim to protect this Sheikah boy. Of course it is prominent that Sheik lives, but unlike me, you have nothing to gain by signing up for this job." There was a long pause and I could hear movement from inside the room.

"And what do you gain, Impa?"

"I love that boy."

I swallowed back at hearing those words. She…loved me? Well, in a way, she was my only parental figure.

"Well then, let me just say that I feel it is my duty from a special request to protect this Sheikah boy." I began to wonder who possibly Link was referring to, but kept quiet.

"That exactly why this means so much to me to have you hear protecting him and why I am glad he signed allegiance to you. He has been through so much, Link. He has seen things that he should have never seen."

I knitted my brows. Impa needed to stop.

"He….he had this friend, this really good friend who he lost back when he was small."

My heart began to race and I sunk deeper into the wall in the dark hallway.

"The day I rescued him from that camp, I knew Sheik would never be the same. He lost his best friend and in that he lost a part of himself."

I couldn't tolerate her talk about my past so easily with Link. I felt tears begging in the back of my eyes. Impa had crossed a major line. I moved down the hallway and busted the door open before she spouted anything else.

"Sheik…"

Impa was packing her stuff into a suitcase and Link sat beside her on her bed. I hadn't planned the words to say once I busted through the door.

"I just was going to ask you when you were leaving." I lied, but I didn't feel like fighting and I knew she'd drop the conversation now that she knew I was listening.

"I'm parting once I finish packing; did you need me for anything?"

I felt weak in this very moment. I didn't want everything to change; I just wanted my life to stay how it's been since I've arrived here with Impa. It was comforting and it helped me forget everything that once brought me so much pain.

"I'm fine, just inform me when you're heading out so I can say farewell. I'll be in the kitchen preparing dinner or something." Of course the only reason why I wasn't heading back to my room was because I didn't want Impa to run her mouth to Link about my past. It was painful and also embarrassing. He would probably use that information against me in the future.

Link didn't speak a work or even look at me from the time I entered and left. I was hoping this would become a habit for him.

Once I made it into the kitchen, I began to cook, but it was all nonsense. I had no appetite and moved around the kitchen like a zombie rather than a human.

I began to stir the pot of curry I was preparing, completely forgetting my emotions. I was so upset, but why? Because of what Impa said? About my friend…my best friend? That was such a long time ago, but it seemed as if it were yesterday. I could almost feel his frozen fingers sliding across my cheek like he-

A hand fell over mine stopping me from grinding the metal ladle against the pot. I turned in an instant noticing Link standing behind me, slightly taller and blond hair falling into his face. Suddenly I elbowed him and pulled back, tripping him and myself, knocking the curry off the stove knowing that this wouldn't end well.

I winced waiting for the pain to come, but it never did. Cautiously I blinked my eyes opened and inwardly gasped once I noticed Link's arm around my abdomen where the curry had fallen. The meal had of course been ruined, but if I didn't get this stupid idiot's arm under some cold water soon, his arm would be ruined, too.

"Y-you stupid!" I shouted as I dragged him to the sink and ran his red arm covered in curry under the cold water.

"What is wrong with you? Why did you grab my arm? I am cooking! I have reflexes and-"

"You could be normal and ask if I am okay."

I shut my mouth and flicked my eyes to his arm. It was probably going to be bad and his arm would blister up, but it wouldn't scar….or so I hoped.

"I….are….you okay?" I finally asked.

Link shut off the water and went to the freezer. I felt guilty, but I wasn't sure why. It was his fault for prying and startling me.

"Here, let me." I pulled out a bag of peas and placed it on his arm, "Sorry." I barely murmured hoping he didn't hear it.

"S'fine."

There was an awkward silence.

"I don't know why you did that."

"Did what?"

"That." I pointed to his arm. As if he had forgotten what he just did. I knew it had to hurt.

"I don't know why, I just acted without thinking. Besides, this is nothing."

I nursed my temples, "what, is this some sort of body guard thing of yours?"

Link shrugged his shoulders, "Probably."

"Oh my gosh, what happened?!" Impa stepped into the kitchen and gasped at the mess of curry all over the floor.

"He did it."

"Hey!" I gawked and crossed my arms, "Like hell I did!"

I watched as Impa crossed her arms and cringed at her pose. Her I'm unhappy pose. "Boys, clean this up now! I don't care who did it! LINK what the hell did you did to your arm!"

Link glared at me and I huffed. This was a complete disaster.

"I tripped." Link's answer shocked me, but I didn't argue with him and began to clean up the mess so that the moron wouldn't have to. He needed those peas right now.

I froze at Impa pulling her suitcase next to her as she watched me clean up the mess all over the kitchen floor. I glanced up at her and knew what she was about to say. Suddenly cleaning the kitchen was the last thing on my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys liked it. . Let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Zelda, Link, or Sheik. If I did then I'd make sure everyone knew Sheik was male.

**Title:** Shadows in the Light

**Pairings:** Male Sheik/Link

**Rating:** T / Pg-13 (M later on?)

**Genre:** /Romance/Humor/Drama

**Summary:** As one of the last Sheikah, I have a huge responsibility. I have been trained my whole life and kept away from the world. Then Impa HAD to go and hire me a body guard and one that wears too much green!

**Timeline:** Alternate universe/ Take note that it is written in current timeline.

**Warnings:** Sheik is his own person and also male. If you don't like, please don't read. Also this is yaoi. Meaning two boys! And with two boys in love, you know what's adrift!

**Status: **Ongoing

**A/N: So I actually finished this chapter last week and I am sorry for the delay in updating. Hopefully since I already wrote this chapter, I'll have another one to post later on today. We'll see. o.o I hope you guys enjoy it. I am working really hard to make sure it's perfect, but I don't have a beta reader, so yea...enjoy my raw messy work. xD Thanks for the reviews, I know there aren't many of you, but to those who do write to me, it truly makes me smile. *_* you have no idea. ENJOY CHAPTER 4!**

* * *

><p><strong>Shadows in the Light<strong>

**Chapter Four**

"Impa…." I muttered off my tongue, but the words lingered as I stared into her eyes. She avoided visual contact with me which brought me pain.

"It's time for me to say farewell temporarily, Sheik."

I bit the corner of my lip and gazed down towards the floor with a short nod. I had a bad habit of avoiding eye contact when I got anxious, but I think I got that from Impa because she did the same as me.

"Yea, okay." Was all I managed to let escape my mouth.

I began to follow Impa out of the kitchen, quickly stealing a look back towards Link who remained silent sitting at the kitchen table nursing his injury that I sorta-kinda inflicted on him. Why did he have to butt in anyway? He tries to act like he knows me and he doesn't. He just rubs me the wrong way. I shook off the thoughts and back to Impa.

Once we made it to the front door, I reached out and opened it for her. Impa finally grabbed it and I backed up in discomfort. What was this strange feeling; this silence? Why did it hurt so damn much to say farewell to her? She would come back…..and with the rest of the Sheikah. This was a good thing. I had to remind myself of that. Even Link being here had to be for good, I had to believe that even if he made me anxious.

"Let's talk." I glanced back at the kitchen in confusion.

"Alone. Outside." I nodded to Impa and we both headed outside shutting the door behind us.

Suddenly I was engulfed into a tight hug and became tense. "Impa…?"

"Sheik, this is me speaking as your guardian, the woman who raised you and not as your trainer." She released me and grabbed the corners of my face and pulled down my cowl and wrap that hid my identity, "You must stay alive and safe and you must trust Link because he is all I have to offer you while I am away."

"Impa….but you didn't send him."

She shook her head sighing, "That doesn't matter right now although I do know you can trust him."

I scowled, "How do you know?"

"Sheik." She warned.

I hurt because I was made out the enemy and yet Link was a complete stranger and she took his side over mine. I don't care if he seemed to have good intentions. Typically the quiet, sweet ones end up being cold blooded killers. Impa was just confused by his good looks.

Wait…what did I just think?

Huh….no way! Ew! Th-that was totally false!

I crossed my arms, "Impa, I apologize." My emotions were not normal currently and before I decided to flip a table in frustration, I decided to do what I was best at, which was assisting others.

I packed Impa's suitcase into the trunk of the SUV and turned towards her as she climbed into the car, "Sheik…listen, what I want you to know is that no matter what happens I love you and I'm glad I got the unexpected time with you that I did. I'll be back and please oh dear goddesses please stay safe and never show your face to outsiders."

"Impa…" I reached out and took her hand, "Thank you for everything."

I knew there was more the both of us wanted and needed to say, but it wouldn't help the inevitable and we knew it.

Impa reached out and swept a hand under my chin and up my cheek bone, "You're dreadfully pretty Sheik. Don't let anyone know that."

She immediately shut the door after she said that and I was left blushing. Impa was insane. She had only called me that once before. Typically she called me a brat, lazy, or useless. There was a list and I was pretty sure I could write a book on them all. No way did she ever used the adjective pretty. Heck I am a dude, isn't that a more feminine term? I scrunched my nose and tried to get the words out of my head. Pretty? Pfft!

I covered my face back up and the words once again came flooding back into my head. Also what she said about staying safe and hidden. I was good at that and trained for that…..right?

I would miss Impa dreadfully and I was praying to the goddesses she'd return swiftly. Otherwise I was going to lose my sanity from being around Link. That stupid wheaten green little- Tch, it was pointless to worry about that guy.

Now that Impa was gone I couldn't help but fall back on my memories of her when I first met her. When we first arrived in America, we stayed at this hotel for a week while our new house was being settled. She and I had been through it all and we faced it with brave faces that no one could compete. I knew that no matter what happened from here on out, that she was forever burned into my memories. She had been there from the beginning protecting me and no matter what she never left, she never gave up.

* * *

><p><em>"Sheik, come here, I want you to try this."<em>

_I wouldn't come out from under the coffee table. It was rather tiny, but so were I and I supposed it made me feel safe. I was wrapped in a parka that Impa had given me once we arrived in America. It was extremely cold here, especially coming from where I originated._

_Impa held out a piece of chocolate in ball shape to me and I stared at it like it was the devil._

_"You understand a little of English, yes? I am going to be using only English in front of you so you become more familiar with it. This is going to be your new home now and I think you'll be happy to discover caramel filled chocolate."_

_I hid my face into the carpet. I felt that if I couldn't see her then of course she couldn't see me. Gosh how old could I have even been then? Hmmm, probably about eight years of age and oh boy I was scared of everything. I had no idea what anything was and the world was so frightening!_

_"Sheik, come here! It's not going to bite you."_

_I began to sniffle into the carpet as my tiny heart pounded like a small mouse that had just been captured might do. My fingers trembled and I folded them into my palm. I was shaking out of fear and also because I was absolutely freezing._

_Soon I muttered words in Sheikah into the floor. Tears were pouring down my cheeks like the rain outside. I hated everything and I wanted to escape, but there was nowhere to go except under this tiny table that was tiny enough for small Sheikah boy as me._

_Suddenly I felt hands slip around my middle and I jumped alarmed and let out a loud deafening cry. I was forced out from under the tiny table which gave me anxiety. I clawed at the table hoping that it would be enough for her to release me._

_"Sheik, it's only Impa, please calm down."_

_I kicked, screamed, and jerked my back straight so she would have no choice, but to release me._

_What Impa did next surprised me. She took the red scarf around her neck and placed it over my face, "There now child, I can't see you, just your eyes and you'll be warm, too." She tied it behind me, "You'll be safe and no one can harm you, no one will ever harm you again."_

_I immediately stopped crying and tears dried and stained my cheeks. I hicced a few times and let my crimson orbs flicker into hers._

_Without warning she grabbed my tiny hands and placed them to her cheeks and smiled, "Here, I'll use my face to warm your hands."_

_My face instantly felt warmer and somehow I felt better hiding behind this soft red wool. It had a scent of spice and apples. Never had I felt so safe since I left that camp and that was rather sad, but somehow I trusted Impa. My fingers began to return circulation and before I had realized, the scarf had fallen to my lap as I stared into Impa's reflecting eyes. She was just like me._

_"You're really pretty Sheikah….Sheik. I can't simply call you that, so how about that? Sheik is rather adorable for you." Her smiled made me grin back at her and in that hotel with the small fire flickering in the background, the tiny coffee table didn't seem so safe anymore._

_I got a laugh to escape Impa's lips once I snatched the chocolate ball from her fingers and shoved the whole thing in my mouth looking like a chipmunk. I had never tasted something so magical before. Impa soon became my new best friend and there were many more chocolate balls to be had._

* * *

><p>I had made it back inside the house with emptiness in the cavern of my chest. It was similar to the feeling you had after falling. I locked the door behind me and fell back against the door. If Link was around I couldn't see or hear him. This whole thing was just stupid! How did my life change so much in less than 24 hours and being in the same house didn't make anything better.<p>

It was a headache being here and then tomorrow I would he leaving for college, another place that would make me feel empty. What was even the point? My life was never here and once Impa returned I would be forced to marry and bear children that I have no intentions of raising. Some life. Some fucking life. This emptiness was only to grow and there would be no escape. Just like that prison camp.

My stomach growled loudly snapping me out of my depressing thoughts. I clinched my middle and sighed embarrassed.

"Er…hey." Link appeared from the kitchen as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

I didn't answer him, just stood up and began to head up the stairs.

"W-wait a minute!" The idiot ran after me which only made me walk faster, "Where are you going? Are you seriously going to ignore me?"

I paused at the last stair and turned around snorting, "Go away."

The expression on his face was rather priceless (for everything else, there's mastercard), but I wasn't kidding. That stupid idiot ruined dinner and now I was hungry.

"But I'm hungry!" He complained from the bottom of the stairs.

Great. Join the club.

"So? That isn't my problem!" This was the truth because he was the reason we were both in this predicament in the first place. "You spilled my curry!"

"Yea and it landed on me because of YOU!"

"Because you touched me!"

"Normal people like being touched!"

"OH YEAH!" I stomped down the stairs and glared at him in the eyes. Those stupid blue pretty eyes are gonna- wait pretty?! AHH!

"Oh….your…eyes are um…showing." Link took a step back and pointed at my face.

I stumbled back alarmed and tripped on the stairs falling back onto my ass. Without noticing sometimes my red eyes would show through the contacts masking my eyes. I never meant for it to happen, but my temper at times made me lose control and I was embarrassed to admit it.

"Shut up!" Was my clever retort, but it must had worked because Link didn't say a word back to me. Relived, I ran up the stairs again hoping he wouldn't stop me, "I'm taking a shower." I said as I went into the bathroom slamming the door shut and locking it.

My mind felt like backed up traffic as I ran soap through my hair. I tried to ignore it and let the hot water run over me in peace, but it was no use. The dilemma we were in was only as bad as we made it out to be. I knew that and part of me suggested to try and make amends with the wheaten haired boy, but on the flip side, I also wanted to dump curry all over his face.

Right…? That is what I wanted, wasn't it?

I turned off the shower and let water slide down my face dripping off my nose and everywhere else.

Perhaps I could try and be nice to…err…Link. Yea, that was his name I think. Maybe I could simply try. Though if I regretted it, then I had a free pass to return to my natural dicky-ness towards him.

I started to weigh my options though. If you had the choice to eat old pizza left out on the counter for a few days or pizza dumped in the trash, what would you choose?

Either way, I can't imagine the outcome being a positive one. Besides, I was almost sure this guy was starting to hate me. I already injured him and it hadn't even been 24 hours yet.

I wrapped the towel around my body and opened the bathroom door to leave when suddenly I ran into a tall body that was surprising warm.

I gawked up at no other than the idiot and he was wrapped in a green scarf with a matching hat, "Um…so do you wanna get coffee with me?" His eyes sparkled up at me with delight and I tried to recover my expression with little luck.

"Pizza in the trash it is." I muttered as I side-stepped him and went into my room.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you everyone ^^ I'll update very soon! Let me know what you thought of this chapter =D ^^<strong>

***flys away***


End file.
